Poke Wars: How Few Remain
by CaptainKanto
Summary: We trained, we prepared, we stood ready, but in the end it was not enough. Our courage, grit, and tenacity was tested in ways we never thought possible in a conflict no one saw coming. In the end, either we stand for the Union and fight another day or fall to the massacre this world has brought upon us. Regardless of the challenge, the 3rd will stand against the onslaught.
1. Chapter 1 - Foresight

**So after reading Cornova's re-boot of Poke-Wars in The Lapidescence for the original Kanto arc I thought he touched on something interesting being the involvement of the regional military. I thought it would be interesting to take a view of the undampening event from the view of a military force.**

 **This story will be my telling from a military standpoint of the undampening of the Pokémon World. I hope to cover a fair amount of what happens to the military of specifically the Kanto Region during this story arc.**

 **This story and characters are either original, based upon those in the Pokémon Anime, or inspired by Cornova. All credit goes to Cornova for inspiring this story and by no means am I attempting to change the universe that Cornova has made. As this is a unique topic suggestions and feedback are welcomed.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **February 12th, 6 Months before the Undampening**

 **Kanto National Guard Headquarters, Saffron City**

The people of Saffron City awaken to a light dusting of snow on the city as the first rays of sunlight begin to reach above the horizon. On the streets lamps begin to dim and then flicker off as the city prepares for another day of work. Shops on the city's streets begin to open and several people begin to brush the snow off their cars and homes. The hum of the city grows louder as more people, Pokémon, and machines wake up from another night of rest. However, just outside the city limits the Kanto National Guard Headquarters sits quietly beside Kanto's largest city. The grounds were once home to the Kanto Military Institute, but since the Prism Treaty now forbids a large standing offensive force the academy had been refitted as a headquarters and training ground for the KNA.

Nathan Geir looks out the window of his office on the second floor of the HQ's Command Building at the snow that has coated the compound. He gazes out the window, trapped in his own thoughts as his mind races. " _Today is the day"_ He thinks to himself, _"This is the last chance I'll get"._ A sudden knock at the door brings him back to reality as his assistant Dana opens the door slightly to peak in.

"Sir." She says through the open door, "The board is assembled and waiting for you."

Geir smiles warmly and nods, "Thank you Dana, if you could kindly gather up any material from your files related to Project Foresight and wait for me at the door I would appreciate it. I will be with you in a moment." He sees a small nod from the door and it closes once again. When it shuts Geir takes a deep breath and pushes himself up out of his chair. The 62-year old's body was not what it had once been when he was a young Lieutenant, and with the current weather his joints were aching a bit more than usual. He walks over to his coat rack and grabs his army dress Jacket that was hanging up and puts it on lazily. His ribbons and medals from the Great War clinking as he does so.

After a few minutes of adjusting the buttons and the jacket for a proper appearance he turns to his desk and grabs his military cover. The golden Pigiot emblem with spread wings on the front of the hat shines as brightly as the day it was issued to him. He looks at it for a second and smiles before putting it on. He grabs his briefcase and pushes open the door. Dana, as requested, had gathered all of the files related to Project Foresight in a big filing box that she was carrying in her hands. The petite young blonde was clearly struggling to hold on to the box. The sight caused a small smile to spread on Geir's wrinkled face, "Would you like a hand Dana?"

Dana shook her head, "N-n-n-no sir!" She stammered adjusting her grip, "I can handle it!"

Geier walked forward and took and handful of files and put them into his briefcase and took another handful in his free hand, taking away some of the weight. "No need for showing off. Don't need to be spilling these all over the halls." He says walking toward the hallway, "Shall we?"

Dana nods and walks behind Geir, secretly relieved that he had taken the files. The two begin to walk down the hallway, passing a few other officers going to and from their meetings and functions. KNG HQ had never really been anything special to look at, its dreary halls were all the same shade of light grey with florescence lights lighting the hallway. The hallways in the compound were all so similar that it would have been easy to get lost in the place for any newcomers. Geir walked up to the double doors of Conference Room C where his meeting was being held and opened the door.

Inside the room was a large circular table with politicians and military officials from Kanto, several of which he knew and several he had never seen before. Upon his arrival everyone stood up and those in uniform saluted. "At ease" Geir says as he walks in the door, causing everyone to return to sitting. A man in a uniform similar to his own but with five stars on his shoulders it is the first to speak.

"General Geir, you have requested that the board hear the final product of what you have called Project Foresight. Let the members of the board note that this is the third and final time this project will be presented to the board and should it be vetoed again then it will be tabled indefinitely." At those words Geir gritted his teeth. The 5-Star General motioned to Geir, "You have the floor General."

"Thank you General Glaster. As many of you know, I have been trying to get Project Foresight approved for seven years now, with the two prior attempts being vetoed by this board." Several members murmured at this statement while a few other simply raised their eyebrows, Geir wasn't sure if they were showing interest or distain over the project. "Since there are some new faces this time around who are not aware of this project I will give a brief background of it." As he says this Dana begins to walk around the table and hand out folders with a stamp of a poke ball on it to the board members.

"Project Foresight is the re-activation of the Kanto Armed Forces of the Pokémon Union Military under the 3rd Kanto Army Group consisting of the 112th Armored, 109th and 82nd Infantry, 4th Artillery, and the 67th Air Calvary. This Project calls for the training of 5,000 new recruits under the Pokémon Union Army, separate from the National Guard, to fill the ranks of the 3rd. This group will undergo combat training and individuals showing potential will enter the officer program. The training center will be established at- "

"Hold up a damn second." A man in a suit says on the far end of the table. Geir looks at him and internally groans.

"Senator Albor," Geir says, nearly spitting out the words, "What is your issue with the proposed project?"

"My issue with it is that there is no need for it." Ablor says crossing his arms. "It's been nearly 15 years since the end of the Great War and there have been no aggressive actions from our neighbors, or any nation for that matter. Hell, Unova recently opened its borders after 12 years of isolation from the Union. It is the most peaceful time in years."

General Glaster reluctantly nods in agreement, sitting a few seats down from the senator, "I have to agree with him General, there seems to be less of a reason to fund your project now than ever. The National Guard and police force," He says motioning to an Officer Jenny at the table, "Have proven capable of being an effective defensive force."

"Unfortunately, I beg to differ on the entirety of that statement sir." Geir continues, unphased, "While you are right for the most part Kanto has not had an issue the police cannot handle, the same cannot be said for the Orange Islands, Johto, or Hoenn."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Ablor yells in protest, "This happens to be Kanto, not Hoenn or Johto."

"A fact I am quite aware of." Geir sternly states while pulling out a piece of paper from his briefcase. He adjusts his glasses and clear his throat, "Three years ago the Orange Islands Crisis occurred where the Pokémon Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno ran rampant and caused weather anomalies around the world, causing millions in collateral damages and injuring hundreds. The Island's Coast Guard and Air Guard Forces were grounded due to icing and pack ice in the bay."

This sent the table from a group of murmurs and objections to a quiet hush almost instantaneously. Geir continued, "Two years ago the Greenfield Event occured where a strange crystallization of the town occurs. Johto National Guard Units took a day and a half to get on the scene and by that time they only had the aftermath of the event to deal with. Hundreds in damage with minimal injuries."

The board was listening a bit more now, which was all Geir needed. For the first time in years he at least had some traction. "In that same year the city of Altomare was nearly destroyed by members of Team Rocket activating the island's defense system. While there were no injuries but there was immense damage and it took a week for the Hoenn Coast Guard to reach to town and supply federal aid."

Across the table Ablor began to tap his fingers nervously, "Last year the legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre clashed in Hoenn due to the actions of Team Aqua and Team Magma, an action that could have brought an end to the region altogether if it wasn't for the quick thinking of a group of trainers that put an end to that crisis." Geir stopped there for a second to let the gravity of the situation take hold, "The Hoenn Navy arrived four days after that event for mop up and the arrest of the leaders of both teams."

People were listening now; the board was taking notes. Geir pushed onwards, his confidence growing, " _This time it's different, they have to take note. I can't let up just yet."_ He continues once more, "Lastly, and most recently, LaRousse City was surrounded by a dome of energy for nearly 14 hours and isolated from the outside world. While this was going on the Pokémon Raquaza and Dexoys clashed inside the city, causing millions in damages and injuring thousands of people. The Hoenn National Guard was unable to penetrate the shield and could not intervene until the crisis was over."

The room was quiet, no comments, no questions, not even a snarky remark from the senator. Geir places the paper on the table and presses his finger to it. "Senator, General. You are both correct in the fact that we do not have any enemies to fight in this world, the Tower Treaty that ended the Great War saw to that. However, we are now facing a new and very different threat that we are woefully unprepared for."

Geir moves his hand to the left and points to the door, "What would happen if Moltres came through and decided to attack Saffron City? What would we be able to do? We have the headquarters for the National Guard within spitting distance of the city, yet I guarantee you that it would take us hours to prepare any sort of countermeasure and in that process how much damage would be done? To me that level of readiness is unacceptable when minutes are what counts in those situations"

Inside his chest Geir's heart is racing, he decides to end with his best support to date, "Lastly, we now have evidence for Orbital Satellites confirming what we have been hearing from agents for the last few years, Orre is re-arming and creating a powerful new fighting force." This gets the attention of the board members, especially General Glaster, who had as much love for Orre as he did. "However, we currently lack the information to determine if this will be an offensive or a defensive army. Regardless, this current force far exceeds our own three to one, odds that in terms of a military campaign will result in a certain loss for the Union. We cannot allow this to happen."

In the corner of the room General Glaster grins while next to him Senator Albor sat dumbstruck, not sure what to say, his well-known silver tongue falling silent. The room which at first was so against Geir now had their eyes fixed on him, finally giving Geir the attention he had been asking for since he started the crusade for this project nearly a decade ago. "I am not asking for an army to take a nation, nor am I asking for one to deter aggression. I am asking for an army to be our response to such a scenario that response in minutes, not hours or days and one that can at least hold the line if it needs to do so. We cannot afford to wait until an event like what occurred in LaRousse City to occur on Kantoian Soil. Doing so would not only be irresponsible but it would put the lives of our citizens in danger"

With that Geir straightens his back and comes to attention, "This concludes my presentation of Project Foresight to the Board. I will answer any questions you have to the best of my abilities. If there are no questions we will proceed with the vote for this project." Inside his chest Geir's heart pounded. This time he had struck a chord, and he knew it. The project that he had devoted his life to making a reality was on the verge of being funded. He glanced over to the corner to see Dana gleaming, almost as excited as he was at the current state of the board.

The board members stare at Geir for a second, still processing what he had said before turning to one another and talking amongst themselves. After a few minutes of quiet debate, the talking stops and Albor clears his throat, "The board recognizes that you have made quite a…. persuasive…. argument for the re-activation of the 3rd. However, these scenarios all involve Legendary Pokémon and as such killing them via lethal weapons could have disastrous effects on both the environment and the public image of Kanto. That being said, before we move onto the vote the majority of the board motions that 65% of the 3rd Army's Arsenal be comprised of non-lethal weapons."

While it was not a crushing blow the word 'non-lethal' still put a damper on his mood. While he did not lose his composure, he was at war with himself mentally. He had expected the Board to call for a percentage of weapons to be non-lethal, but 65%?! It was far larger than he ever expected. He was hoping between 40% to 60% at max, but 65% was well beyond predictions. For a few moments he hesitated. The eyes of the board looked at him, waiting to see what the old General would say. Geir knew the longer he waited the less likely he would still have the confidence of the board to vote in favor of the project.

Swallowing his resentments and his objections, he looks at Albor and nods, "Very well, 65% of the 3rd Army's Arsenal will be non-lethal weapons to prevent disrupting the natural order or creating a bad image of the nation." With that being said Albor leaned back in his chair and looked at General Glaster nodding, though a tinge of discontent could be seen in his eyes. It took Geir a moment to realize that the reason for the 65% was that it was Albor's last attempt to shut down the project before the vote, and Geier had just sent it back in his face. Internally Geir smiles, he lost the battle on the issue but it looked as if he would win the war. With that Glaster stand up, "The board will now vote on funding Project Foresight. There are a total of Five board members, as such there needs to be a total of Three Ayes from the board for this project to be passed." Glaster pauses, "I will now call upon our members for the voting. Senator Albor of the Kanto Senate?

Albor rolls his eyes, "Nay". While it was unsurprising to Geir, it still was one more Nay than he wanted to hear.

"Nurse Joy of the Kanto Medical Staff?"

The pink haired nurse nods, "Aye". It was not a surprise. The Joy family had long been advocating for a much more active role from the military as its response time during national disaster was abysmal.

"Mr. Simon of the Silph Company?"

"Aye" Also not a shock as the Silph Company had actually supported the project from the start. The company could be set to make a profit off of weapon sales should the Army be brought back in full force with their technology assets.

"Officer Jenny of the Kanto Police?"

"Nay" Geir's brow furrowed a little bit. He was hoping that the Jenny family would have been supportive. Regardless, he now had two nays which meant….

The room is silent. With two Nays and two Ayes the final decision fell to General Glaster. Geir locked eyes with the man, awaiting his verdict and time seems to slow as the room tensely waits for his vote. Glaster looks up with a small smile, "General Glaster of the Kanto Nation Guard Votes Aye, the vote has passed three to two. Project Foresight will be funded and the 3rd Army will be reformed under the command of General Geir."

Geir couldn't believe it. Seven years of fighting for this very moment and finally it was here. In the back of the room Dana was having trouble containing her joy, nearly on the verge of tears as she had been with the General every step of the way through his fight to pass the project. They had both spent countless nights going over data and planning the project down to the most minute detail to try and appease the Board, and this time their efforts paid off. Geir once again came to attention and saluted General Glaster, "Sir! Thank you for this opportunity. I won't let you down. Permission to be dismissed and commence work on Project Foresight?"

"Granted." Glaster says returning the salute, "I expect the 3rd to be in fighting shape by the end of the year General Geir."

"Yes Sir!" Geir replies, and turns to leave, shooting one last look at the distraught Senator Albor to savor the moment. While he had never been a fan of politicians Albor was probably one of the worst. He had been the reason for the failure of the project last time it was brought up. Seeing him squirm made Geir almost as happy as getting the Project funded.

As Geir leaves the conference room Dana follows behind him. The dreary walls of headquarters no longer seemed as bad anymore. Geir was on cloud nine, and there was no bring him down now. As they come to the office Dana opens the door and looks at the General, "So what now sir?"

"Now?" Geir says with a toothy grin, "Now the real work begins."

* * *

POKEMON ARMED FORCES MAINFRAME

REQUEST PASSCODE: ********

PASSCODE ACCEPTED – OPENING DATABANK

FILES FOUND – KANTO NATIONAL GUARD

* * *

The Kanto National Guard, better known as the KNG, is a military entity that serves the Kanto Region. Shortly after the Great War 15 years ago the Prism Treaty forbid the possession of an offensive military force by any of the treaty's signatory nations. The Pokémon Union as such was required to dismantle its armed forces and establish a defensive branch forming the KNG to protect the Kanto Region. The KNG is composed of five different divisions positioned at major cities within the Kanto region under the Northern command at Cerulean City, Wester Command at Vermillion City, Eastern Command at Lavender Town, Southern Command on Cinnabar Island, and Central Command at Saffron City which also holds the headquarters of the organization.

The KNG and its 25,000 members have been deployed only a handful of times during natural disasters and the force has never fired a shot in anger. The force is comprised of mostly non-lethal weapons consisting of net-capsule ammunition, stun guns, and immobilization gelation bombs. The force has a small air force consisting of 67 planes which are mostly transports and firefighting aircraft although there is a small assortment of combat aircraft. At sea the force consists of a small group of patrol boats with three large cutters to counter Pokémon poaching. The largest branch, the land arm, has over 5,000 vehicles. Most of these are trucks with a few armored vehicles and tanks thrown in the mix.

The KNG has minimal combat training and is more focused on relief efforts and wild Pokémon 'events' then an actual engagement. While many have criticized this, the security of peacetime has brought a sense of security, making these critics cries for improvement unheard by the government. After all, this is peace – what need is there for weapons of war?

* * *

END OF DATA


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Guns

**CHAPTER II: OLD GUNS**

 **February 18th, 6 months before the Undampening**

 **Saffron City, The Laughing Lapras Bar**

* * *

Nathan Geir walks down the backstreets of Saffron city dressed in a trench coat with a wool cap over his head. The snow dusting the city had received earlier in the week had given way to a blizzard from the north. The chilling winds had driven most civilians off the streets with a few people walking to get home from work seen sporadically around the city. If the winds or chill bothered the general, he didn't show it. He rounds the corner coming to the intersection of the city's 49th and Silver Street. He waits for the crosswalk to switch to 'WALK' even though there is not a car in sight before continuing across to the other side of 49th Street to an older building. Unlike the rest of the city's bright yellow bricked structures this building had a wooden exterior with a large set of windows that covered the front of the structure. Jutting out from the doorway was a wooden sight with a Lapras with its front flippers waving in the air. Above it the faded blue text saying " _The Laughing Lapras_ " were barely visible.

Geir opens the door, the hinges of the door squealing as he does so. The barkeep, a heavyset older balding man with a white collared shirt on looks over at the noise and smiles, "Ehy Nate!" He puts down the glass he was cleaning and turns around to grab one of the bottles from the shelf. "looks like I owe you that round, congrats!"

Geir walks up to the bar, "About time you gave me something for free Mick! Been coming here since the war and this is the first time you have ever given me anything on the house. It's a damn crime if you ask me"

Grinning Mick turns around and pours a shot of whiskey for Geir and pushes it toward him, "Well then enjoy it, that's the only free anything you'll ever get out of me!"

Geir chuckles and the downs the whiskey before looking back at Mick, "Are Jim and Frank here yet?"

Mick nods and motions over his shoulder, "Yea Jimmy and Frank are in the back, beat you here by a little bit. Getting slow in your old age huh?"

Putting the glass down on the bar Geir begins to walk toward the back, "True, but I'm still faster than your fat ass."

He hears a chuckle behind him as he walks toward the booths in the back of the bar. The air is thick with smoke and laughter from several other booths in the bar. A few drunks were already starting to stumble out, trying to get sober to be ready for work in the morning. In the back corner of the room two men sat sipping two bottles of Raichu Ale. The first was a built stocky man in his mid-forties with brown hair with specs of grey in it wearing a large grey coat. The second man looked to be a little younger then Geir with a face full of wrinkles and a frail-looking frame to match. He wore a trench coat as well with a black beret on his head. The younger man spots Geir first and waves, "Sir, over here!"

A soft smile spreads over Geir's face as he approaches the two men, "Master Chief, Major. It's damn good to see you again!" He shakes both their hands and sits down next to them in the booth. He looks at the older man, "Jim, every time I see you I think you get more wrinkles then I do!" This caused a chuckle from the younger man, Frank, and a quick stern glare from Jim.

"If it was anyone else besides you I'd knock them out cold." The glare drops and a small chuckle escapes the old Mater Chief's lips, "We've come a long way from our days at the academy huh Nate?"

Geir nods, "Indeed we have. Never thought any of us would make it out of that hell, yet here we are. We stubborn few." He raises one of the beers on the table to which Frank and Jim raise their bottles to as well. Frank nods solemnly, "Amen to that sir." All three take a drink from the bottle and place them back on the table. Frank looks at his old commanding officer quizzically, "Not that I am complaining about a meet up with war buddies or a toast to the old days, but you don't do small talk. Why are we here?"

Jim grunts in agreement, "I'm with the rook, what's the deal? And why the hell did Mick give you a free drink, I've never gotten anything on the house from this place and I've been coming here for 35 years!"

Smiling Geir looks at his glass, "Let's just say I won a little bet me and Mick made a while back" While Frank just looks at the General still confused Jim nearly spits his drink across the table. Struggling, he gulps the beer down and gaps for a second before looking at Geir with a look of shock, "No. Fucking. Way."

Frank, now thoroughly lost in conversation, looks at the Master Chief, "Um Chief, what's the big deal?"

"Here's what's the big deal!" Jim nearly yells with a smile spreading from ear to ear, "There has only ever been one bet between those two men and that was if Nate ever got the big wigs to set the army back up he would give him a whiskey on the house." Upon hearing this Frank's jaw drops. "Sir, did the Chief just say what I think he said?!"

"That he did Major." Geir says leaning into the table, "The 3rd is back in action."

"Why the hell did we lead with that damn depressing toast then! To the Third!" Frank says raising his beer high to which the two older men clink their own beers to and take a long swig of the liquid. Upon putting his glass back down Frank looks at Geir, "So that's why you called us, we need to get the 3rd back to fighting strength- "

"-and you need some old stubborn sons-of-bitches to whip these peacetime wimps into shape." Jim concluded. "Are we wrong?"

Geir sighs, "Well yes…and no." getting a confused look from his men. "It is true that we will need to get the army trained and I need some of you vets to whip them into shape there is something else I need from you two. We live in a time of peace, and no one wants to enter an offensive military unit. We need to do a lot of outreach to get people to join. Jim, you have more Vet connections than anyone else I know and then some, I need you to use that. Frank, you're younger than us and you were always very personal with the men under your command. I want you to set up a recruitment center on 3rd Street and start getting us some local talent, I already got the permit and everything. Our first battle is getting the men before we can even have an army."

Frank strokes his chin and leans back looking up, "I can set up by the end of the week, but we can't have this be about national pride like the war…. maybe helping your neighbor?" He shakes his head, "No too general and can apply to the police and KNG." He looks at Geir and snaps his fingers, "How about 'Defending Kanto at a moment's notice'?"

Geir shrugs, "Eh, needs some work." Causing Frank to go back to his thoughts.

"That reminds me." Jim says, interrupting Frank's planning. "Who is the enemy this time around? We aren't going to war anytime soon."

"We aren't going to war with anyone or any nation this time. This has been in response to the rapid increase in incidents with Legendary Pokémon over the last few years." Upon hearing this the two men raise an eyebrow, "…..and that means that due to our possible targeting of Legendaries 65% of our arsenal will be non-lethals and we have been restricted to a force of 5,000 combat troops."

When Geir said those words, he might as well have shot a Growlith in front of them as the faces of both men dropped. Frank sighed in disappointment and Jim simply frowned, "I expected there to be a few stipulations, but that is well past what I thought they would do. The 3rd was composed of 200,000 men at its peak, this isn't an Army, it's a glorified division."

Glumly Gier nodded, "It is, but its more than we had. This might not be the 3rd that we fought in, but I'm gonna make damn sure that it succeeds. I am just as disgruntled by this as you are, but it is a chance to rebuild the 3rd into a force that was better than our own with a purpose that isn't sending men to a meat grinder." Any response Jim was going to give was quickly quieted by that last sentence. They had all ordered far too many men to their deaths in the last war, preventing a repeat of that was probably the best legacy they could leave behind.

Geir leaned on the table, "I want, no, I _need_ to make this Army succeed. I need to prove to the nation that a military is not just a sword or a shield, but a tool that can be far better than the National Guard. But I can't do this without either of you." He looks at his fellow soldiers, "What do you boys say? One last hurrah?"

Jim takes a final drink from his beer and shrugs, "Ah what the hell, you've always had my back, I might as well keep covering yours. I can get you probably 500 to 750 vets who would be willing to join at the most." He points to Frank, "The rook here is gonna have to get you the rest of our greenies."

Frank sighs, "Chief, I haven't been a rook in 20 years, when are you going to let that go?" A quick grinned glace from Jim that said _when I'm dead_ caused him to sigh again. Frank looks back at Geir, "Sir, I'll get you our greenies. I'll do what I can to round them up and see if I can reach out to some of my contacts to set up recruitment centers in some other cities too. What's our timetable look like?"

"End of March training starts." Getting a startled look from his men he explains, "We need to get the ball rolling on this, the sooner we get the training camp up and running the better." He takes out a pair of files from his coat and puts them on the table and slides them toward Jim and Frank who grab them and begin to skim through the contents. "The military has allotted us 500 police officers for the use of Military Police within our army. Most of these guys are raw, but they still have more training then anyone else. The Medical Division will also be giving us access to 350 medical officers and medics to utilize for the army. With these numbers we already have over 1,500 men under our command."

Frank nods looking at the paper, "It's a small start, but its still a start."

"What about vehicles and weapons?" Frank asks, "If you expect me to take care of the 112th without some Wartortles I may as well get some trucks and strap a few guns to them."

"I Don't worry Jim, I won't have you throwing rocks at a Moltres." Geir says grinning, "I managed to get in contact with the head of Silph Co."

This got Jim's attention, "Holy shit, how did you pull that off?"

"Actually, he came to me," Geir says finishing his drink, "Silph want to re-start int Silph Industrial branch that made them a ton of cash during the war, but the current demand for weapons is too low to do so. From what I understand they have a few side projects here and there, but nothing that prompts them re-opening the branch. President Shinko is hopeful that the reactivation of the 3rd could lead to the revival of the military as a whole and allow Silph to not only get its technology contracts but arms contracts as well."

"That's a lot of possible cash, so what did he say he would give us?" Frank asks inquisitively.

"Mostly old gear right now with a bunch of non-lethal tech too from the Rangers from stun nets to tranquilizer guns since that's what is required but we are getting some toys too." Geir states pulling up another file from his jacket and opening it up. "As of right now we have 10,000 M1-C Marowak Rifles, 3,000 Dotrio tri-barreled gatling guns, 12,000 Cubone 12.7 mm handguns, 60 Q-12 Rhyhorn AFVs, 100 trucks, 20 Wartortles, 130 Bellsprout 105 mm Artillery units, and 30 Mk-6 Noctowl Helicopters."

Jim leans back, "Eh, its not what I would normally settle for but it seems we don't really have a choice."

Geir nods, "We have to make do with what we are offered. The first year is most likely going to be handouts and mothballs, but President Shinko has told me that he plans to give us access to new weapons completely independent from those built for the defense forces."

"Good, but I still think that X Series tank they have is some pansy shit." Frank says taking another drink, "Computers do all the work for you, those National Guard guys have it way to easy."

"Our boys won't have it easy that's for sure!" Jim says grinning, "I'm gonna make sure they get their asses whipped into shape. Have to keep up the 3rd Army's rep as Kanto's only undefeated force."

Geir slyly grins, "So does that mean that Silver Pass isn't-"

"Nate, I will break this bottle over your head so help me Acreus."

Geir puts up his hands grinning, "Still a sore spot huh?" Frank and Geir begin to laugh as Jim turns bright red. He nervously smiles, "However, you're gonna get more then just boys this time around."

After a pause Jim realizes what his old friend means and slumps back, "Great."

"Yep." Geir says smiling still, "It's a boys and girls club now."

Frank shrugs, "I don't think that's such a bad thing. We had a fair amount of partisan forces made up of women during the last war, why not in regular military service?"

"Because war should be man's domain." Frank says disgruntled, "Women have no place on the battlefield, that should be at home where its safe and a far from any sort of violence."

"Look Jim," Geir says leaning in toward his friend, "I am not fully comfortable with it either, but these are the times we live in. The Army is open to everyone now, which means we have to deal with all the issues that come along with that."

Frank and Jim look at each other before looking back at Geir before Jim sighs, "A bunch of teenagers and elderly around a bunch of women. What could go wrong."

Frank smiles, "It would be easier to count off what would go right in that situation."

All three chuckle knowing that the co-ed army would be just another hurtle for them to jump over. The trio continue talking and exchanging war stories throughout the night, reliving past battles and looking forward to the possibilities of the future that awaited the 3rd. Finally, a few hours later the group had no choice but to depart. Mick came over to the table to help Frank walk the intoxicated Jim out of the booth and back to the street, struggling against the old man's surprising strength for someone of his age and build. While this scene was unfolding Geir watched and for an instant was taken back in time, to when all of them were younger and didn't know any better. Jim and him fresh out of the academy, getting into a barfight at the Lapras over something so minor he didn't even remember it now. What he did remember was breaking the top of Mick's countertop when a large burly man threw him into it. That counter was still there, held together by duct tape and Mick's stubbornness. A weel later they would be at the bloody frontlines at Mt. Silver where they would receive their baptism by fire, waking the both of them up to the harsh realities of war. Now he knew better then to be that naive, and he had to be better too. Not just for his sake but for the men and women who were about to fall under his command. Standing up he walked behind the drunken duo who had just gotten to the door. After saying their goodbyes, the three parted ways, leaving Geir to once again walk in the frigid snow alone once more, its touch holder much more weight on his shoulder then it should have.

Little did any of them know the horrors of war were not ready to let them go just yet.

* * *

POKEMON ARMED FORCES MAINFRAME

REQUEST PASSCODE: ******

PASSCODE ACCEPTED – OPENING DATABANK

FILES FOUND – M8 WARTOTLE MAIN BATTLE TANK

Crew: 4

Weight: 38 tons

Dimensions: 30 feet long, 10 feet wide, 7 feet tall

Armor: 7.5 inch thick ceramic belt armor

Weapons: 105mm Rifled Gun (55 rounds), 12.7 mm machine gun (660 rounds), 7.62 mm Machine Gun (4,000 rounds)

Speed: 33 mph

* * *

Background Data: During the Great Pokémon War Kanto was a defensive power for the majority of the war, lacking the armored might present in other nations to strike beyond its mountain borders. Toward the midway point of the war this changed when the Kanto Army requested that Silph Industrial (The original parent company of Silph Company) design a new tank that could stand up to the K-4 Larion and Z-81 Donphan used by the Johto and Hoenn forces. After two years of designing and testing the M8 was developed and saw its first combat a year later at the 3rd Battle of Mount Silver where is held its own against the enemy tanks and even surpassed them in a number of ways. The troops lovingly gave the tank the nickname ' Wartortle' after the turret's turtle shell like design and the wings that the many of the drivers would paint on the turrets of their machines.

Due to the tanks success in this battle they were mass produced on a large scale with a total of 1,204 being produced in the last three years of the war. Heavily armored packing a punch these tanks were ultimately one of the factors that led to Kanto's offensive to reclaim its territory lost at the start of the war. Had the Luminos Summit not occurred between the major powers a major land-based offensive into Johto would have occurred centered around an armored push through the Indigo Plateau. What should have been the tank's finest moment was cut short.

Today, 15 years after the war ended over 600 of the tanks have been preserved either in storage by the National Guard or by the Kanto War Museum. The tank still is in active service today with 23 of them being used currently by the KNG. However, the new X Series Tank has become the new staple vehicle of the KNG, speeding up the decommissioning of the aging Wartortle. The remaining tanks can still be found across Kanto with many rusting out in the norther mountain ranges or the ruins of wartime military bases.

* * *

END OF DATA


	3. Chapter 3 - Answering the Call

**Massive thanks to Agent of Chaos 112 for all of his help in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: ANSWERING THE CALL**

 **February 25st, 5 Months before the Undampening**

 **3rd Street Recruitment Center, Saffron City**

* * *

Midday in Saffron City was always a busy time. People walked to and from everywhere, clogging the streets with their presence. Outdoor restaurants that had been empty a few hours earlier now struggled to find tables for their customers. The city's mall, one of its most prevalent landmarks, lay at the center of all of this activity with its shops filled to the brim with shoppers. However, in the midst of all this, one building was overlooked in front of the city's 3rd Street. The hastily assembled sign with the logo of the Pokémon Union Army and the words 'Recruitment Center' in front of the door was the only thing outside the building. Unfortunately today wasn't the first day that this had occurred.

The last week had made Major Frank Holder wish that he had been back at the front than dealing with half of the people who had walked through his door. Inside his barely heated office he laid back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. So far, they were lucky to get three or four visitors an hour, and because of that half of Frank's uniform was spread around the room. His overcoat and jacket were both on hooks next to the door and his uniform combination cover lay on his desk. Had the Master Chief been here he would have raised hell, but luckily for Frank he wasn't here to voice his opinion.

Frank leans forward again and puts his arms on the desk, looking at the files in front of him and the stack of papers that showed his current predicament: they had been in operation for a week and only one hundred and five people had registered to join the army. Sure, it was their first week, but even if recruitment jumped up by one hundred percent every week they would still be far short from their quota of 3,500 soldiers by the end of March. Sighing, Frank looks over at the calendar on the wall with the date 'March 30th' circled at the bottom of it. "Damn it." He says frustrated, "Things need to change or we're sunk."

While he had always been someone to bring about unexpected results on the battlefield, this was one front he had never been trained to fight in. He had already had to deal with parents coming in and screaming his ears off about how their 'Perfect little angel' would not be part of any military. While many of the new generation did not remember the war, many of their parents still did. Entire families had been killed by the Great War, and the military was almost scorned by the public and had never seen the support it had during the war make a comeback. This point was hammered home almost immediately when the center was set up: a group of protesters calling for full disarmament of the nation had blocked the street demanding the center be closed. It was only when the police came that they dispersed and only their continued presence had forced the protestors to stay off the streets.

Frank taps the desk impatiently, "We can't get 3,500 people in this army with the population feeling this way….". There is a knock on his office door which catches him off guard, making him jump a little. Sighing again he looks at the door, "Come in."

The unoiled hinges of the door squeal as they open and one of the center's staff walked in, "Sir, we have a new possible applicant to the army. He has his medical paperwork and his ID, everything checks out. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes please Corporal, and can you get me a copy of his paperwork?"

The Corporal nods and closes the door slightly, and there are a few murmurs from outside. When he walks back in a few seconds later he is accompanied by a young man. The young man looked physically fit but had a tanner skin then most people in Kanto, causing Frank to raise an eyebrow. The Corporal stops and motions to Frank, "This is Major Holder, he will be giving you an evaluation to determine if you can serve within the 3rd Army." He motions again this time to the chair in front of Frank's desk. The young man nods and sits in the chair while the Corporal hands Frank a file with the name 'Jake Miller' on the side of it. After that the Corporal salutes and exits the office, the creaking of the door following him as he leaves the room.

"Mr. Miller." Frank says as he opens the file, slowly skimming it, "Seems like you've gotten the all clear from our background checks and medical has cleared you for service. However-" Frank says, looking up from the file, "-it is up to me if you will be fit to serve within this army. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Miller says, a bit of uneasiness in his voice. Mentally Frank takes a note, most of the recruits so far had been far too laid back or were nonchalant about the questioning. Miller at least seemed to be taking this seriously.

Reading more into his file Frank's curiosity is peaked, "Says here that you're from Hoenn? Is that correct?"

"Yes Sir."

Frank puts the file down and looks at Miller, "Can you tell me why a young man like yourself would travel all the way to Kanto to join a military force?"

"Because I- "Miller falters a bit before continuing, "Sir, because I want to make a difference and I feel that joining your army is the best option."

"But why not the National Guard in Hoenn?" Frank asks, "They're closer to home and much easier for you to apply to. So why here?"

Miller sits silently for a second and then looks up at Frank, his blue eyes showing a fierce glint, "Because, Sir, I have seen how 'effective' the National Guard is." The response caught Frank off guard and he raises an eyebrow as Miller continues, "I used to live on a small island off the coastline of Hoenn. It has a small town and not much else, we mostly grew bananas and other fruits to get by. It was a nice town."

"Was?" Frank asks unsure of where this is going, "Is it no longer?"

Miller nods slowly, "About a year ago the legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre fought in Hoenn, and in that battle tidal waves, earthquakes, and a brutal heat wave swept through Hoenn's outer islands. While the battle was over quickly, my home had been caught in the crossfire. Luckily no one was hurt, but our crops had been destroyed, our homes were in ruins, and our communications with the rest of the region were cut off." Miller balls his fists on his lap, "It was another three weeks before the Hoenn National Guard arrived on the island to give us water and help us repair, but it was too little too late. Without a supply of water, we couldn't maintain our remaining crops and we lost our source of income. Shortly after that the National Guard withdrew, declaring that our homes could not be repaired. They just left…."

Miller pauses for a moment before continuing, "We were all forced to leave and find work elsewhere since none of us had enough money to rebuild the town, even if we pooled all we had together. I worked sporadic jobs in Mossdeep City for about a year to help myself and my folks rent an apartment to live in. Five days ago, I saw a news report about a new military force being recruited for quick response and national defense, your force. I booked a flight the next day with thirty of my friends from home and we all came here to Kanto."

"Wait." Frank says, making sure he heard Miller right, "Thirty of you came to Kanto just to join the army?"

Miller nods, "Yes Sir, and we want to make sure that what happened in Hoenn to our home doesn't happen again, even outside our region. The National Guard nationwide has failed us again and again, we are not going to join a force that can't keep us safe. Your army seems like the only real response force in the Union, and me and my friends want to be a part of it. Even if we only help a few people or only work within Kanto, just making a difference will be enough for us."

Miller sits quietly for a second, looking nervously at Frank now that everything was on the table. Frank closes the folder on his desk and looks at Miller, "Miller, I am sorry for your loss. The fact that this happened to you is criminal and if you want I can bring it up to General Geir and have him address the treatment of your people."

Upon hearing this Miller's demeanor change and he quickly nods, "Sir, you have no idea how grateful me and my people- "

"However." Frank says holding up a hand to stop Miller, "I want you to understand that while the 3rd Army is a response force, we can also be called upon in time of war as the front line, not as reserves like the National Guard, and as such you will be receiving intense combat training. This will not be a walk in the park by any means."

Miller looks at the ground silently as Frank continues, "Do you and your people have the conviction and the drive to be able to kill another person in the defense of your country?" The question clearly takes Miller off guard as he looks up surprised, "Because if you are not ready to put your life on the line for the men and women next to you, then I will not allow you to serve in this army. So, I will ask you this: will you give your life to this army?"

Without hesitation Miller responds, "Yes. As long as we are dedicated to helping others I will gladly put my life on the line to protect the people of the Union."

The two sit in silence once more until Frank leans back in his seat and picks up the file with a small smile, "Normally, I would ask a few more questions but something tells me they are unneeded in this case. I will have to conduct the same questioning with your friends, but as of this moment –" He says taking out a stamp from his desk and presses it against the file, removing it to show the word 'APPROVED' in red ink, "-Jake Miller is officially a Cadet in the 1st Battalion of the 3rd Army Training Corps. Welcome to the 3rd son."

Miller swiftly stands up and bows yelling, "THANK YOU SIR!" startling Frank.

Miller stands back up straight, "Major, I will not disappoint you, none of us will."

"I don't expect you will," Frank says standing up, "Cadet Miller, report to the Corporal outside the office and he will give you all the details for your training. It will start March 30th at 0700 and from then on you will be a member of the 3rd. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good!" Frank says nodding, "I look forward to seeing what you are capable of Cadet. Dismissed."

Miller nods and gives a haphazard salute, which Frank returns. A few seconds later the door creaks open again and the Corporal motions for Miller to follow him. Nodding excitedly once more at Frank, Miller leaves the room and the creaking door shuts once more, leaving Frank alone with his thoughts. He sits back down and looks back at Miller's file. "Just making a difference is enough…." He says to himself repeating Miller's words. He grabs the stack of the other cadets and begins to go through each of them.

"Sarah Clarkson, Andrew Zimmer, Allison Presh, Daniel Ciso…." He begins to read aloud ad he sifts through them, "All of these people are young adults who have seen the failings of the National Guard up close or who have been involved with a disaster…." He picks up another file and continues reading, in his head the gears begin to turn. Suddenly an idea hits him like a Body Slam. "If we can get the population to view us as the response force and less of a military unit then we may be able to win some heart and minds…."

Millers words of 'enough to make a difference' continue to echo in his mind. Before he can continue his train of thought the Corporal opens the door to his office, "Sir, you may want to come out here." Frank looks at him curiously and gets up from his chair, walking over to the open door. In the building's lobby the other recruiters and staff were gathered around the center's television. "What happened?" Frank asks as he walks over. He only receives silence as all eyes are glued to the screen. Frank slowly makes his way to a sport where he can view the screen, elbowing through as he moves.

When he finally can see the display, he sees it is set to News 18, the local station for the city. But that isn't what gets his attention, it's the headline in bold text reading 'BREAKING – Clash at Alamos Town!'. He nudges forward to hear the news anchors as they begin to weigh in. One of the reporters, a skinny brunette, begins to talk, "…. that still doesn't explain it! It's unlikely that Palkia and Dialga both appearing in a city and transporting it to another dimension is the fault of the government! If so the military would have stepped in, and they clearly did not."

" _Dimensions? Palkia and Dialga_?! _What the Hell_?" Frank thinks to himself as he continues to listen. The man on the right throws up his hands, "Of course they wouldn't! They can't be associated with it. If they sent the military in it would only confirm it was them!" " _Great, a nutcase_ " Frank thinks rolling his eyes. The man next to the 'nutcase' on the news shakes his head, "True, but even so could they deploy the military? I mean this happened over 6 hours ago and the National Guard is only just mobilizing, they aren't even there yet."

"If anything, this highlights what we have seen over the last few years." Says the woman, "A military that is ultimately a failure. They can't even do search and rescue right now, never mind defense!" A man to the left of the woman interjected, "That's true, but that may change."

She rolls her eyes, "The military has been in shambles since the end of the war due to the Prism Treaty, what makes you think that now will be any different?"

The man smiles and leans back into his chair, "Well, the Kanto Region just re-activated the 3rd Army, and word through the grapevine is that the Steel Wall of Kanto himself is leading it, General Geir."

Hearing the mention of the 3rd in the news sent murmurs through the crowd around the television, even Frank had to admit to have the 3rd brought up on the news was unexpected. On the screen the 'nutjob' pointed at the man who had brought up the 3rd, "If that's true then I am happy to hear it! Bout time we got some backbone back in this country!"

The man sitting next to him shook his head, "I thought you hated the government?"

"I do!" Says 'nutjob', "But if old General Geir is back in the field there may be some of the big wigs paying attention again. Joe has a point"

The man that had been identified as Joe nods, "That's my train of thought too. If the government is giving the General an army then this may be a turning point. Up until now it's been failure after failure for the National Guard, and it's time they step things up. Sure, the idea of a military isn't popular since the end of the war, but this may be just what we need right now." In the office a few people start cheering on Joe as he continues to talk, but Frank sneaks his way out of the crowd and head back to his office, shutting the door behind him.

He walks over to his desk and grabs his phone, dialing General Geir's office. After a few seconds of a dial tone the line picks up, " _Hello, office of General Geir, this is Dana Coldra how can I help you_?"

"Dana, it's Frank. Is Nate in?" Frank asks the secretary, "Its important."

" _For you Frank, yes_." She says quietly, " _But don't you tell anyone. You know how many calls I get a day for the old man_?!"

"I could imagine, still as much trouble as ever huh?"

" _You have no idea._ " Dana says groaning on the other line, " _Hold on, I'll put you through._ "

After another dial tone there is a click, " _Frank, I take it you're watching the news right now_?"

"I was sir." Frank said, "This may be just what we need."

There is a slight pause on the other side of the line, " _How_? _Any media coverage is usually bad media coverage_."

"Not in this case." Frank says, "Look Sir, we don't have the support of the people right now because so many are against the thought of any sort of armed conflict that they immediately associate with us. The news is showing us as not only a positive response force, but one that will be an improvement over the current National Guard Forces."

"… _which gives us the public support._ " Geir says over the phone, " _Frank, you take this and run with it, for as long as you can. If we can use this to get recruitment up I want it done. Suck up to the media if you have to, even promise them interviews to show them what we do. If we have a foothold of any sort we have to take advantage of it._ "

Frank grins, "Will do Sir, I'll get you those 3,500 cadets."

" _I have never doubted you before, and I fail to see a reason to do so now. Carry on Major and get us some time in the spotlight_." Geir says, a click shortly follows indicating the phone was hung up on his end. Still grinning Frank puts down the phone and looks at the files spread on his desk.

"I guess it's time to make a difference."

* * *

POKEMON ARMED FORCES MAINFRAME

REQUEST PASSCODE: ********

PASSCODE ACCEPTED – OPENING DATABANK

FILES FOUND – THE 1ST BATTLE OF MOUNT SILVER

* * *

In the early months of the Greta Pokémon War between the Pokémon Union and the Orre Confederate Republic, Orre conducted a blitz into Johto that burned a swath of destruction through the region. The offensive, known as Operation Avalanche, was a massive operation by Orre to take out the industrial war center of the Pokémon Union in Kanto and capture the capital of the Union in Goldernrod City. Once the Orran armies breached the defensive line around Lake Rage they marched unopposed through the northern territories of Johto taking larger cities such as Violet City and Blackthorn City. Yet when they were all but within sight of their goal they were stopped by the mountain fortress of Mt. Silver.

Against 10 to 1 odds the Union forces stood against the enemy force, disorganized and poorly armed. However, the arrival of the 3rd Army changed all of that, allowing the forces around Mt. Silver to be fortified and defensive lines to be established. When the massive army crashed into the defenses of the fortress, they met stiff resistance and it was said that for every Union soldier who fell, ten of Orre's met a grisly fate. After two weeks of constant fighting Orre was forced to retreat and halt the advance into Kanto. The towering mountain base stood against the Orran army and thanks to the skill of then Colonel Nathan Geir and the men of the Kanto 3rd Army who he was commanding at the time of the battle.

This earned Geir the nickname the Steel Wall of Kanto and cemented the legacy of the 3rd Army as one of the most elite armies within the Union. While the battle lines from the engagement would remain the same for the next two years around Mt. Silver, the victory would deplete the armies headed to engage the Union forces outside the capital, allowing the 5th Army to score another victory. Today a monument stands at the base of Mt. Silver to commemorate those live that were lost to ensure that Kanto's borders were not crossed. The 1st Battle of Mt. Silver is a legend within the military of the Pokémon Union today and an example of the tenacity of its people in the face of overwhelming odds.

* * *

END OF DATA


	4. Chapter 4 - Fresh Meat

**Hey everyone, just wanted to give you an idea of where How Few Remain (HFR) will be going. Unlike every other Poke-Wars story, HFR will be spending a fair amount of time leading up to the undampening and explaining why the core four regions (Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, and Kanto) were so poorly prepared to deal with the crisis. Because of that the first 10-15 chapters will all be following different members of the 3rd as they train, so no conflict anytime soon. If anyone has any suggestions or any comments feel free to share your thoughts! Chapter 5 is on the way already!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: FRESH MEAT**

 **March 31st, 4 Months before the Undampening**

 **Fort Keller, 28 Miles from Pewter City**

* * *

The shallow hills to the west of Pewter city were almost an idyllic setting for a vacation. The bright green coloration on the hills along with the sunset casting its glow over the Shinjo mountains would create one of the most brilliant clash of colors seen anywhere in the Kanto region. However, to Jenifer Keylan this view was more of a symbolic one as she stared at the setting sun knowing that it was her last day as a civilian and from tomorrow onward she would begin her new life in the army. She sits back in her bus seat with her duffle bag on her lap, quietly watching the sun set past the mountain tops as the bus drives toward the training grounds. She isn't the only one who is being quiet during the long ride from Pewter City, the bust full of 50 cadets is veiled in silence, all of them nervously awaiting what their new lives had in store for them. Some were waiting in dread, others in excitement, but Jenifer was just thrilled for the chance to actually make a difference.

In her hand Jenifer clutches one of the three poke balls she had on her, this one containing her starter, Turtwig. The Tiny Leaf Pokemon had been her partner since she was 10 years old and she had created an unbreakable bond with her. The two of them had ventured across Sinnoh for two years before her parents moved to Kanto, bringing with it a whole new set of adventures. As she looked at the mountains she was reminded of her old home in Hearthome city where Mt. Cornet could be seen from her window. As of late she was happy that she was no longer in Sinnoh with the reports of this Team Galactic and the recent clash as Alamos between Palkia and Dialga. It was that event that had set her toward joining the military shortly after her 18th birthday just two weeks ago.

Her parents had been concerned, but they understood why she wanted to join. Ever since she was little Jenifer just wanted to do her part in helping those around her, and the 3rd seemed like the professional version of that. At least she hoped it was. Sitting on a bus surrounded by her fellow cadets all dressed in green-grey uniforms she was beginning to question if she had gone a bit over the line this time. She didn't have her folks or her friends from home this time, she was starting this new adventure alone. She looks down at the pokeball in her hand, her concerns begin to dissipate as she realizes that as long as her and Turtwig were together, she didn't have to worry about a thing. As she gazes at the ball she begins to realize there is a slight murmur of voices on the bus and looks up to see most of the cadets looking at the windows on her side of the bus. Curiously, Jenifer turns to the window as well to see what everyone was looking at and in an instant all of her anxiety faded away.

As her bus crested the hill a massive compound lay at the top of the hill directly in front of them. Its structures looked old and a bit dated, but that's not what has Jenifer and the rest of the Cadets in awe. Behind a massive plume of dust and smoke a tank appears through the haze as if it were a ghost. It's green armored hull shines brilliantly in the last rays of daylight as it presses onward up the hill. Above it a pair of helicopters stream by, passing over the bus as they head toward the base. As much as the machines and base impressed Jenifer, it was the sight of a flag that she had never seen before that impacted her the most. The flag was directly in the way of the subset and had a white stripe running thought the middle of it with a solid navy-blue background. In the center of the flag was a crest with a silver shield embroidered with the head of an Aggron standing in front of a mountain. Jenifer didn't know why, but just looking at that flag caused her to lose all of her doubts. The choice she had made to join the army, to join the 3rd, was no longer something that she felt unsure about.

The bus rocks back and forth as it comes to a stop outside the gate of the compound, identified as Fort Keller by a sign next to the gate emblazed with a golden number three. After a short pause, the bus continued forward onto the compound. Looking through the window Jenifer could see other Cadets unpacking their bags into what looked like makeshift tents that. The Cadets seemed to be in quite a hurry, running everywhere they went. " _Huh, I wonder what the rush is._ " Jenifer thinks to herself as the bus makes a left turn and pulls into a parking lot filled with tents similar to the ones that she passed. The doors of the bus swings open and an older man dressed in camo steps onto the bus, glaring at the cadets. His gaze made Jenifer want to ask the bus driver to turn back around and go to another group of tents.

"All right you miserable bunch of weedles, GET THE HELL OFF MY BUS!" The man yells, causing the cadets to jump up and begin piling off the bus. Jenifer jumps up as well and runs past the yelling man, piling out with the rest of the cadets into the parking lot. The sun had just set behind the mountains and shadows were beginning to cover the camp, making the man in camo look even more intimidating as he stormed off the bus. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FORMATION IS THIS!" He begins to yell again, "Get your asses in formation before I shove my boot up them!" Jennifer's heart began to race as she quickly lined up with the other cadets in a poorly assembled column. For the next few minutes the man in camo kept yelling at those who were clearly not aware of what a formation was and those who were just generally confused. After about five minutes everyone was in place and the man in camo came to the front of the formation.

"That took way too FUCKING long cadets!" He yells again, "The next time you move your asses that slow I will be chasing your ass with a Charizard, understood?!" There is a soft murmur of 'yes sirs' from the formation, causing the man to spin around, "Excuse me I thought you were cadets of the army, not that National FUCKING GUARD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND."

This time the Jenifer and the rest of the Cadets responded with a full "YES SIR" at the top of their lungs to avoid getting yelled at again. The man smirked, "Now that's more like it." He begins to pace walking up and down the formation, "My name is Sargent Packer, and I will be overseeing our training here. If you need someone to cry to, or tattle to, or to generally complain to I am NOT that person. My only job is to create a living hell for you to live in and to make your life as hard as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!" The formation responds again, getting a scowl from Packer, "I am a SARGENT you miserable shits! Call me by my rank, I work for a living." He stops pacing and looks at the cadets, "You all have one hour to unpack and report back out here in formation in full gear in less then an hour. Those who do not report on time will have latrine duty for the week. Your assigned bunks have been posted on the board along with your squads. Now, MOVE YOUR ASSES!"

The Sargent's yell caused the cadets to scramble once more, Jenifer included. She ran over to a rickety looking billboard in front of the tents with a list of names. Unfortunately, everyone else had the same idea and the cadets rushed the board like a stampede of Taros. Jenifer squeezes through the crowd and gets a peek at the board. _Bunk 4…..Tent 5, Echo Squad._ She reads to herself. With her tent located she squeezes out of the pack of people and looks around the area for her tent. After a few minutes of searching she comes to a green tent with the number 5 haphazardly painted onto the side of it. She stops at the tent entrance and takes a deep breath before she walks forward, bracing herself for whatever is on the other side.

As she lifts the tent's fabric door she sees two other girls already in the room. One of them has a thinner frame and a head of vibrant pink hair tied into a ponytail. On her left sleeve she is wearing a white armband with a red plus sign on it. The other has a bigger build with jet black hair. The black-haired girl looks up at the sound of the tent door opening and looks at Jenifer, "You with us?"

Jenifer nods, "Yea, I'm-"

"Keylan, I read it on the assignment board." The girl with the pink hair says walking over. The girl puts her hands behind her back as she says Jenifer's last name, "My name is Angela Joy. Its nice to meet you." Joy points to the girl with the black hair, "This is Celo, she still hasn't told me her first name."

The girl identified as Celo grunts, "Cause' this is the army, we only need to know each other's last names." She turns around and kneels down and begins to unpack her duffle bag, "We don't need to get personal."

Jenifer looks over at Celo for a second with a little bit of scorn before looking back at Joy, "You can call me Jenifer or Jen if you want, but I know that the Sargent will probably call us by our last names." She looks at the four bunks seeing that only one is left open, "Did the forth girl come in?"

Joy shrugs, "I don't know. When I walked in here it was already set up. Maybe she got here on a bus before us." Joy glances at her watch, "Regardless we can say hello to each other properly later, I don't want to be late for this formation."

Looking at her own watch, Jenifer grimaces. Fifteen minutes had already passed and she wasn't even unpacked yet. She runs over to her bed and begins to throw everything out of her pack, quickly setting up the bedsheet and the rest of her supplies. Joy and Celo were doing the same, though not as franticly as Jenifer. After another few minutes she began to get her backpack and the rest of her gear set up and ready to go. The dark green pack had her name stitched into it, one of the few personalized items the Army had sent in the care package she received the week before the training. As she finished putting her backpack together she looks up to see both Celo and Joy were gone. She pauses for a moment before panicking and looking at her watch. Jenifer's face goes pale as she realizes she only has five minutes to get to formation.

She grabs her backpack and swings it over her shoulder, bolting out of the tent and toward the parking lot. She sprints toward the growing number of cadets gathering at the lot and assembling in their companies. _Echo, Echo, Echo, where is Echo!_ She thinks over and over franticly looking for the letter 'E' posted somewhere on the parking lot. She looks at her watch again, just over a minute was left and she still had nothing to help her locate her comany. _No,no,no,no,no! This can't be happening on the first day!_ She thinks moments away from a panic. Suddenly, Jenifer feels a tug from behind her and she is pulled backward. She turns around to see Joy standing in front of her, "C'mon!" Joy says, "Over here!" The two run over to a group of cadets standing in a haphazard group. As Jenifer gets in line in the front of the group she looks down on the pavement to see a faded letter 'E' and takes a sigh of relief. _I just made it…._

There is a shrill whistle that echoes through the camp as Sargent Packer brings the group to attention. He looks left and right at the groups and begins pacing, "Well I'll be damned, looks like you can get to somewhere on time. However, WHAT IS THIS SHITTY LOOKING FORMATION! My grandmother could look better and she's DEAD. Get your ASSES IN LINE!"

Jenifer makes her body ridged and puts her arms flat at her side, trying to stand as straight as possible and look directly ahead of her. She hears everyone behind her doing the same as feet shuffle and uniforms rustle. She wanted to look behind her to see what everyone else was doing, but as she was about to do so she caught the glimmer of brass from the corner of her eye and froze. While Jenifer wasn't looking in his direction, she knew that Packer was right in front of Echo Company. The rest of the company must have realized it too since all of the shuffling stopped. Packer paces in front of Echo, looking up and down at the uniforms and the stances of the group. The look of disgust on his face implied that they were not faring well. He walks by Jenifer and turns around and faces the group, "Echo Company Commander, REPORT!"

One of the girls in the front row steps forward and turns to Packer, "Echo Company Commander Elise Noble reporting Sargent." She says saluting, "All cadets are present and accounted for." Packer sneers and walks over to her, his six-and-a-half-foot frame towering over her, "Well Cadet, they may all be here, but they look like shit." Noble puts down the salute, "We have no excuses Sargent!"

"No excuses." Packer says smiling a bit, "At least you own it. Because you and the rest of your company have no idea what the fuck a proper uniform looks like you can take five laps around the camp."

Noble falters, "Sargent, its 2200 and the Company has not rested-"

Packer's glare quickly shuts Noble up, "I thought you said no excuses Cadet."

Noble stops and grimaces. "That…that I did sir." She turns around toward the company, "Echo Company! On my six!" She looks into the group and sees a few confused faces.

"For those of you shit heads who are here for shits and giggles that means get behind her." Packer says. He looks back at Noble, "Five laps Cadet, I will be watching."

Noble nods and begins to run toward the front, "Everyone on me!" Jenifer and the rest of Echo begin to run alongside her in a disorganized mob. Glancing over her shoulder Noble's face drains of color and turns pale, "YOU IDIOTS! STAY IN FORMATION!"

Before the group can reorganize Packer yells, "That's six laps now, DOUBLE TIME!" There is a horrid groan from the group as they line up behind four lines and begin to make their way down the rows and rows of tents alongside the road. Jenifer looks around at the rest of her fellow cadets, all of them frustrated and exhausted from the long day of getting to Pewter City. She wasn't doing much better. She was by no means out of shape, but her backpack and the rest of her gear weighed almost as much as her and was slowing her down. As the group rounded the corner at the end of the row of tents they came to a chain-linked fence that marked the end of the base. Noble ran alongside the fence and the four rows of cadets followed behind her, sticking close to the barrier between the base and the rest of Kanto.

To Jenifer's right she could see Joy panting, struggling to carry her weight as well. "Hey Joy," Jenifer says panting, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Joy nods, her small body shaking trying to hold her massive pack up and run, "We're bunkmates after all, we have to look out for one another." Jenifer smiles, while this experience so far had been far from pleasant she was happy to at least find one person who had her back.

"Hey late girl," A voice says to her left. Jenifer turns to see a heavyset guy with brown hair running alongside her, "If this is what Sarge is gonna do to us for messing up our uniforms then I don't want to see what he does if we are missing people."

Realize what he was getting at Jenifer turns beat red, "It won't happen again, I didn't realize the letter markings were on the ground." She glances over at her backpack, "Besides I want to lug this pack around as much as you do."

The guy smiles, "Well that's good to hear, I'm Matt Horace. What's your name?"

"Jenifer Keylan, nice to meet you Matt" She looks at Matt as he struggles with his pack and his own weight, "Do you happen to know how far six laps around the base is? I'm not really good with distance."

"Unfortunately, yea…." Matt says looking as if someone had just shot his growlith, "Fifteen miles….."

"FIFTEEN MILES?!" Jenifer yells, getting a few glances from the rest of the company, "The Sarge wants us to run fifteen miles in full gear on day one!"

Matt glumly nods, "Seems that way."

Jenifer groans, "Well its official Packer is the devil."

Joy laughs a little, getting a weird look from both Matt and Jenifer. She looks at them, "Sorry I was just thinking that if any of us die on this hike dealing with Giritinia may be better than dealing with Sarge."

Matt laughs, "I will take the literal devil over that man any day of the week. I know he said he was supposed to make our lives hell, but bringing hell up to us is cheating!"

Behind them they hear a few chuckles. Jenifer starts to smile, "Oh come on, this isn't that bad! At least we aren't running with Sarge."

Someone in the back row yells out, "Hey that's a war crime!" which got a laugh from the whole company. While the mood of the group was still pretty sour the joke had got everyone chuckling and soon everyone was talking to one another, laughing, joking, and just making plain conversation. It was less to get to know each other and more of not to focus on how tired all of them were getting. Jenifer found the banter itself amusing. Even though they were all exhausted, miserable, and carrying their own weight on their backs everyone was supportive and still pushed forward. As Jenifer continues to run with the rest of the group, she looks at everyone around her and smiles softly.

 _I guess maybe I'm not alone after all….._

* * *

KANTO ARMED FORCES MAINFRAME

REQUEST PASSCODE

PASSCODE ACCEPTED – OPENING DATABANK

FILES FOUND – FORT KELLER

* * *

During the Great War, the Union Army needed a place to base it's large scale operations from and act as a command and control center for the conflict on the Kanto Front. While many wanted Mt. Silver to fill this role, it's frontline location made it unusable for a command station. So command was transfer to what would become Fort Keller. Originally a small military base known as K-12, the complex had a few small buildings and a fuel reserve. The Union Army spent millions on building the base up into a military fortress with a bunker network, anti-aircraft guns, and one of the most advanced radar systems in the Union. This, coupled with the facility's three airstrips, made air attack a virtual impossibility on the base.

By the time the war ended the base had been renovated to hold 30,000 men and act as the command center for the entire Kanto Front. Fuel and ammo were stockpiled at the location and it became an important trade hub as well, acting as a critical artery to supply Mt. Sliver with its ammo needed to halt the Orre advance. The 3rd Army was based out of this location after the war between the ceasefire and the Prism Treaty. It was at this time that the base was renamed Fort Keller after one of the 3rd's officers who had lost his life during the 2nd Battle of Mt. Silver.

After the 3rd was decommissioned the facility was given to the National Guard who used it as a storage depot for much of the old war materials. However, that would be all that it would be used for. Today Fort Keller sits near vacant as the National Guard has struggled to maintain the large complex and find a use for it during this peacetime era. Recently the area has become the new training ground for the re-established 3rd Army, but whether or not the facility will simply be a training ground or a full combat base remains to be seen.

* * *

END OF DATA


	5. Chapter 5 - The Long Road

**Hey all! Sorry for my lack of activity for pretty much a year at this point, I ended up having a lot going on in my life and wasn't able to be progressing this story. I also had a computer crash and I wasn't able to get word until about a month ago. However, I am still comittied to continuing the story of the 3rd and have no plans to change that. I have the next chapter in the works already as well so hopefully that should be up soon. Otherwise, enjoy and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: The Long Road**

 **March 31st, 4 Months before the Undampening**

 **Fort Keller, 28 Miles from Pewter City**

* * *

After the first lap around the fort the pace had significantly fallen and several cadets were starting to lag behind. Noble slowed the pace to allow them to catch up to the rest of the group, but it was a losing battle. As the second lap carried on the laughter and joking that had been present the first lap began to fade away, leaving only the sound of panting and the rhythmic marching of boots on the hard soil.

Jenifer notices that Matt is slowly falling behind even at the slowed pace. She looks over at him a little concerned, "Matt, you still with us?"

"Me, oh yea!" he says panting heavily, "I could do this all night…"

"Well good." Jenifer says, "I would hate to see you get outrun by a pair of girls" she says motioning to her and Joy. Matt flashes a weak smile, "I wouldn't count on that one Keylan." As the second lap ends and the third begins many cadets are now in a similar state to Matt and their formation, once a neat set of four lines, is starting to look like a blob again. Halfway through the third lap the company is just a spread-out mess as cadets are falling yards behind one another. In the front Noble looks behind concerned, slowing her pace once more to try and give the Company a little bit of a reprieve. By the time the fourth lap begins their pace had been slowed to a crawl and even the most athletic cadets were beginning to slow down. Jenifer, Joy, and Matt had all begin to slowly move backwards in the group as Joy and Jenifer matched Matt's pace.

When they were halfway through the fourth lap Matt had dropped to the last person in the group, sweating profusely and panting heavily. "We need to slow down." Joy says, "Matt can't continue like this."

Looking at the heavyset guy Jenifer nods, "Matt, we are going to match your pace OK? We'll stay with you even if that means getting separated from the rest of the group."

Matt shakes his head, "No….you guys….go ahead…." He says between gasps, "I don't….want you…..getting in trouble….."

Joy shrugs, "As a medical cadet I have no choice but to assist any cadet I feel could need medical assistance" Joy looks over at Jenifer, "Besides, I may need a hand from a fellow Cadet."

Jenifer wearily grins, "Hear that big guy? We are here to stay."

"Who you….calling…big?" Matt says, "I may not…weight anything…. after this…."

As the trio begin to lag behind the rest of the Company begins to get farther and farther ahead of them, by the time the fifth lap starts they are out of sight. By this time, it was nearly 4 in the morning and not only was the physical exhaustion beginning to affect Jenifer, but the lack of sleep was causing her to slow down. As the three come around the corner near the fence again for the final lap Jenifer hears another pair of boots behind them and glances over her shoulder. An older man comes up from behind her in a grey running uniform and matches her pace. He looks at the trio and smiles, "Morning cadets."

Surprised Jenifer looks over, "Um….good morning sir." The man had no markings on his vest but his military haircut showed that he was in the army. "I don't believe we have met yet sir."

"Nope." The man says still jogging alongside them.

"Can I ask who you are sir?"

"Call me a friend for now." The man says, "Besides, I think you need to be worried more about your fellow cadet then me right now."

Looking back at Matt she knew he was right, Matt was barley moving now, it was more of a brisk slow walk then a run. She slows down again, "Matt, if we need to take a break just say it."

"No," He says grunting, "If I stop I won't be able to start again, besides this is the home stretch…. I'll make it."

"Could always just let him be." The man in the running outfit says, "After all you just met the guy, you don't owe him anything."

Jenifer looks back at the man before Joy or Matt can say anything, "No way! I may not owe him anything, but no one should be left behind on their own. How could you even suggest that? We're soldiers, we must look out for one another. Otherwise how can we look out for the people we are protecting?"

"Is that so?" The man says. He says nothing more as he picks up his pace and runs past them. Jenifer looks at Joy, "Who was that?"

Joy shrugs, "No idea."

The trio press onward and make the final lap around the base. As they come around the final turn and the parking lot comes into view they can see the rest of Echo Company standing in formation, though that's not what worries Jenifer. It was Sergeant Packer who was waiting for them in the front of the formation. She turns and looks at Joy nervously as they come back onto the pavement. As they slow and continue toward the formation Packer walks toward them and yells, "Cadets, HALT!"

Joy, Jenifer, and Matt and stop and stand rigidly at attention the best they could, Matt swaying back and forth just trying to stay upright. Packer walks over with a scowl, "Why the fuck are you not with your company Cadets?"

"It's my fault Sergeant." Matt says before either of the girls can interject, "I slowed them down and they wouldn't leave me behind."

"Is that so?" Packer says looking at Matt. He glances toward Jenifer, "Cadet Keylan, can you tell me why the hell you are running with Cadet Horace? Were you just too lazy to run with the rest of your Company?"

Holding back her anger she gritted her teeth ignoring the comment, "No Sargent, I simply refuse to leave someone behind who I have the ability to help."

"Oh help huh?" Packer says getting mere inches from her face, "And how the hell did you help him? All I see is three Cadets who are late, two of which who had no reason to be and the last who is not fit enough to be in this army."

Upon hearing that, Matt's shoulder sunk and he lowered his head. That was the last straw for Jenifer, "Respectfully, Sergeant, you have no idea what you are talking about."

In an instant all of the noise in the parking lot stopped as the cadets looked at Jenifer, many with their jaws dropped. Packer freezes in place and slowly looks at Jenifer enraged, "Excuse me Cadet. What the FUCK did you just say?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Sergeant." Jenifer repeats, causing a few more cadets to drop their jaws. "Cadet Horace may be a bit out of shape, even a bit outside of regulations, but he finished sir. The rest of us may have did our run and completed it, but he poured every ounce of himself into this." She looks at the Sargent, meeting his icy gaze, "If this Cadet who put everything he had into this run is not considered a proper cadet within this army, then I don't think any of us deserve to wear this uniform."

The Sergeant said nothing, he only stared back at Jenifer with a gaze that would have petrified a Tyranitar. After a few moments of tense silence Packer leans forward, "Latrine duty for the next month, all three of you. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I decide to throw you out of my army." All three salute and run over to the formation, the whole group of cadets stare at them with disbelief. Packer walks over to the group, "Listen up, if this group loses more cadets on the next run there will be HELL to pay. Is that understood?"

"YES SERGEANT"

"Good, now get to your racks before I send you on another lap you fucking weedles." The cadets salute before running off to their tents, hurrying to escape the Sargent's menacing gaze. Once they are all gone Packer sighs, "This is what we get for offering women a place in the service…."

"More Lady trouble Pac?" A voice says behind him. Packer turns around to see the man in the grey running uniform. Packer shakes his head, "More then you know sir."

"What is your ex-wife coming up for a visit?" Major Frank Holder says grinning, "I saw that Keylan has more than a just a pretty face. Gave you a run for your money as a CO."

"Kid has guts that's for sure." Packer says, "But talking back to superiors is not something we can be flexible on."

"True." Frank says taking a sip from a water bottle, "But, you have to admit she has one hell of a spirit. Exactly the kind we need."

"Maybe with a little less lip," Packer nods, "But yes, if all the rest had the same guts and devotion as she does the 3rd would feel like the old days again."

Frank nods, "Who knows, it just might be soon enough." He looks toward the tents as the cadets from Echo Company begin piling into their beds. "By the way, did you tell them they are getting up at six for PT?"

Packer Smirks, "Nope."

"Its official: Packer is worse the Giratina." Keylan says as she nearly collapses taking a seat at a table in the base's cafeteria. Packer's surprise PT had not gone well for anyone, especially since they all had about an hour of sleep and no food since departing Pewter City. Echo company had come into the cafeteria covered in sweat and dirt with several cadets being ready to pass out on the spot. The sight of a hot meal had done a lot to raise spirits even if the food looked and tasted terrible. Across from Keylan Joy sighs, "I know Sarge is supposed to train us but there is a difference between training and killing."

Matt sits down next to Keylan and shakes his head, "I think it's the same thing to him." The three cadets all groan for a moment before digging in to their yellow-green eggs, half cooked ham, and sour milk. If the taste bothered any of them, they didn't show it as within a few minutes their plates were nearly emptied. Keylan's face falls on the table, "I guess the only good thing is that we have a formation after this."

"How is that good?" Matt asks finishing up the last of his ham.

"Better then running…..or push ups…..or squats…..or any movement of any kind." Keyland says picking her head back up. "I don't know if I could do another round of training today."

"Me and you both." Joy says, "I could sleep for a week at this point."

A bell in the cafeteria sounds and all the cadets stand up and start to pile out of the building toward the formation field. Joy lets out a little whimper, "Or I could just stand in a field for three hours…."

The trio of cadets drag themselves up from their seats and begin to make their way toward the field among the sea of cadets. The formation field was a large grassy area with a set of bleachers and an elevated podium on the side nearest to the base. It wasn't anything fancy, but it didn't need to be. Matt, Joy, and Keylan all made their way toward Echo Company which for the most part was already assembled and for the first time in a proper formation, though that might have been because Noble was at the front of the company directing cadets into their placed. When the three of them reached the formation Noble approached them with a scowl on her face, "What the hell is your problem!?" she says looking at Keylan.

"Me?" Keylan says shocked, "What did I do?"

Noble grinds her teeth, "Talking back to a superior officer that's what! Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get all of us in! Packer could have given a punishment to the whole company and not just you three!" Before Keylan can respond Noble cuts her off, "Get in formation but do not let this happen again, I am not going to let you screw this entire company." Dismayed Keyland heads into one of the columns furious. Joy looks over at her and opens her mouth to say something to try and calm Keyland down but a shrill whistle interrupts her as the field's speaker system turns on. The whole field goes silent and everyone stands at attention within their formations.

On the elevated platform that the podium was on six men walk out onto the stage, clad in military dress uniforms. Keylan watches each officer walk up one by one, each one had a chest full of medals and more brass on them than anyone else on base. Keylan's attention is diverted to one of the officers who had a major's emblem on his shoulders. _"Wait…..I've seen him before"_ She thinks to herself, trying to figure out where she knew the older man. Before she can remember a man with three bright golden stars on each of his shoulders walks up to the podium. Even though nearly all the cadets had never seen him before they all knew the man before them was General Geir, the man who had resurrected this army and its current commander in chief.

Geir clears his throat and looks out at the cadets assembled Before him, "Men and Women of the 3rd Army Cadet Corp, I am you commanding officer General Nathanial Gier." He scans the crowd looking out at all those assembled in the field, "During the Great War the very name of the 3rd caused celebration from the people of the Union and respect from our enemies. The 3rd was an Army that was not just the wall of Kanto, but of the Union as a whole. Looking at all of you assembled here I can still see that is true today. Some of you have come from the idyllic waters of the Orange Island and the frostbitten mountains of Sinnoh, while some of you hail as close as Pewter City. This army represents the best of what the Union has to offer, but you are not the best. Not yet at least."

There are a few murmurs in the formation as Gier continues, "You may have notice by now that none of your uniforms have any insignias on them with the exception of your name, cadet rank, and assigned field of operations such as Infantry or Air Calvary." Geir extends his hand to the left of the podium, "Myself and all of the other officers and veterans here training you all have a similar uniform with one exception, on our left shoulder we all wear the emblem of this army, the 3rd Army Flag." Sure enough, all the officers had a patch on their left arm with the Aggron head in front of a silver mountain, meanwhile Keylan had nothing but the dull green grey of her uniform. "That is because being a member this army is not something that is given," Gier said continuing, "It is earned. The next few months will likely be some of the toughest you have ever experienced in your young lives, but I assure you that it is a joyride compared to what you could be facing."

"Legendary Pokemon have been appearing more and more during the last few years and leaving destruction in their wake. So far, no lives have been lost but that has been sheer luck and nothing more. Should we be called to respond to such a crisis, we shall do so with vigor. We cannot afford to have soldiers who are unwilling to fight and die for the citizens of this nation. If you can't keep up, you leave. If you can't take orders you leave. Most importantly, if you are not willing to put yourself in the line of fire for someone else, you leave." There is a moment of silence as the General allows his words to sink in. Mentally Keylan panics a little, _"Wait does that mean I am going to get in trouble for talking back to Sarge! But I was defending Matt!_ "

Her train of though is interrupted as Geir continues, "This task is not for the feint of heart. I am expecting all of you to devote yourselves to this army and the preservation of the Union and its people. Many have told me that an army such as ours is not needed in a time of peace. With that being said Cadets I now give you my standing order:" Geir stands up straight on the podium and grins, "Lets prove the bastards wrong."

A chorus of "Yes Sir!" follows Geirs order. He nods, "Well then, I will leave you in the capable hands of Major Holder who will be the acting liaison between myself and the rest of the Army." With that Geir steps down from the Podium and the man who Keylan was staring at earlier steps up to the podium. He adjusts the microphone to his height before speaking, "Cadets I am your liaison officer, Major Holder. To make something clear I am not the person you come to for some bullshit between bunkmates or company quarrels. You come to me with either emergencies or something that has been determined to require my attention. Is that clear cadets?"

Once again, another chorus of 'Yes Sirs' fills the air as the Major continues, "Now, everyone present in this formation is part of the 109th Infantry Division and as such you will be trained in small arms, heavy weapons, light vehicle operations, and first aid. You will also be required to go through physical fitness training as some of you may already be aware." Holder said while gazing over at Echo Company. Keylan's mind suddenly pieced together who the man was, _"OH SHIT! He's the guy who was running with us earlier!"_. Holder looked back on the rest of the formation, "The reason you were selected for service with the Infantry Division is due to your scores on both the physical and written test you took in your recruitment centers. You may not request a change in your division, this is a final decision made by the ranking staff of the army."

"The last bit of information I am going to give you is in regard to any Pokemon you have brought with you on base." This grabbed everyone's attention since almost everyone had brought a Pokemon with them either for companionship or military use. "Pokemon are to stay within their cadet's camp area at all times and are not to accompany their cadets to any training activities. The only exception to this rule is if your Pokemon is accompanying you for training of its own. Lastly, there is a zero tolerance for battles of any sort here. You are in the army, not training for the League." With that Holder raises a salute toward the Cadets, "This concludes today's briefing." The cadets return the salute and then drop them in an almost wave like fashion. "Report to your individual Company Drill Instructors at 1000 for your training routines! Dismissed!"

With that all of the cadets began to leave the Formation Field in a near stampede, a sight that nearly caused some of the older officers to have a stroke from all the disorder. Joy walks over to Keylan and sighs, "Out of the frying pan and into the fire huh?" Matt walks up next to Keylan, "Hey you ok Jen? You look kinda red."

"Hey Joy, what happens to the person who swan dove into that fire… because that may be me." Keyland says with her face turning a beat red now. "Because I am pretty sure I managed to ignore two senior officers in one day…"

Joy raises an eyebrow, "Two? I mean Packer yea I was there for but who? We have seen anyone else besides the other cadets and the one guy who was running-." Joy stops as the lightbulb goes on inside her head, "Oh my Arceus you blew off the Major."

"THAT GUY WAS THE MAJOR?!" Matt says with his jaw hanging open, "I'm going to be cleaning bathrooms till I die aren't I…."

"You! What about me!" Keylan says waving her arms franticly, "I'm not going to be able to take a step without half the base breathing down my neck! Ill be lucky if Sarge doesn't try and kill me in training never mind the major!"

While the three of them collectively had a breakdown from the podium Holder looked at the trio grinning. Behind him Geir walked over with a raised eyebrow, "Oh boy I know that look." He crosses his arms sighing, "What did you do this time?"

* * *

KANTO ARMED FORCES MAINFRAME

REQUEST PASSCODE: ********

PASSCODE ACCEPTED – OPENING DATABANK

FILES FOUND - 3RD ARMY EMBLEM

* * *

Most military units across the world have a unique patch or emblem that is associated with them and the 3rd is no different, however, the current emblem of the 3rd has not always been the icon that has been associated with the unit. Prior to the Great War the 3rd had a simple blue three with a silver outline as its emblem on a navy blue background. These colors did not signify anything at the time, but the silver and blue would be the colors that would be unique to the 3rd as no other military unit uses these color combinations within their emblems. This emblem would stand with the unit for nearly half of its life and would be eventually called the 'Grand Old Three'. The Grand Old Three would be emblazoned on the men of the 3rd on both the first and second Battles of Mount Silver where it would receive international recognition as the emblem of the Union's elite fighting force.

Following the end of the war, the Grand Old Three emblem was retired when the army was put into service as a reserve unit. Instead, a silver triangle with a blue background would serve as the post war emblem until the 3rd was deactivated three years later. The silver and blue were remnants of the Grand Old Three and the triangle was supposed to signify Silver Mountain. This emblem never saw the same claim to fame and had an unremarkable service record. The current emblem of the 3rd, referred to as the Steel Banner by the Army, is a combination of old victories and traditions with the new modern army. The silver and blue coloration has remained but has been split into three horizontal stripes with the top and bottom stripe being blue and the middle being silver. This is to signify veterans from three service branches, being the Army, Marines, and Air Force, serving within the newly assembled 3rd.

Overlaying the three stripes is a new emblem consisting of a silver mountain with a forward facing Aggron head. The Aggron is a Pokemon closely associated with the 3rd as General Geir's Aggron personally helped in the defense of Silver Mountain and is considered to be the 3rd Army's representative Pokemon. The mountain behind it is Silver Mountain, once again marking the Army's history with the battles on the mountain fortress. While many feel that the banner is overbearing for a peacetime force, those within the 3rd feel that it is a proper flag and emblem to march under and a reminder to all those who threaten the Union that the 3rd is back in action. Public support for the 3rd has only grown since the battle at Los Alamos Town and many towns who have citizens training to be in or are currently members of the army are raising the Steel Banner to show their support for the Steel Wall of the Union.


End file.
